Connected
by AvengerNerd3
Summary: Leona Miller comes to New York in search of the father she's never known. She takes a job working for SHIELD as an assistant to Jane Foster. As Leona grows closer to a certain soldier out-of-time, Leona struggles with something she can't control: a strong set of anger issues, comparable only to her famous father...
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Please excuse the horrible quality of this prologue! I needed to get the backstory in place for the actual story, which is why I added it in at the last minute. I am aware that it's horrible and lacking in good setting details. Please give the first chapter a chance before writing this story off as crap. Thank you!_

**Prologue**

~1989~  
Young, fledgling scientist Bruce Banner strolled down the streets of Albuquerque, New Mexico, lost in thought. A gentle wind swept through the city, picking up the autumn leaves and scattering them about. The brilliant scientist's mind, instead of focusing on work as it should've been, focused instead on the face of his coworker. Syla Miller was just a year his junior, but had the mind of someone far older than she. Her hazel eyes enchanted the scientist, taking intelligence from his lips and replacing it with nervousness and words unspoken. Dreams of science and technology were replaced with dreams of holding her close, putting his hands on her tan skin, and owning her, even for just a night.  
At just twenty years of age, Bruce Banner had the world at his fingertips. Syla, the beauty who haunted his every waking thought, had been his for almost a year. They met while working at GonCorp, a prestigious laboratory in Albuquerque that only hired the best of the best.  
"Bruce!"  
He lifted his eyes from the streets to see his lady love walking in his direction. Her cheery demeanor had all but abandoned her, and concern clouded Bruce's eyes. The concern only grew as a tear slipped down her cheek.  
"Syla? What are you-What's wrong?"  
She sniffed, wiping a few stray tears away. "I-I know you don't like interruptions while you're on your walks, but I-I just-"  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her gently toward a bench. "Hey, no, it's totally fine. What's wrong?"  
She was wringing her hands, refusing to meet the eyes of the man who made her heart race. "I-I-I don't-"  
Bruce placed his index finger under her chin, lifting her face so it was level with his. "Syla."  
"I got the job," she whispered.  
"Pardon?"  
"The position at Gelomai Labs. I got it."  
"Syla, that's fantastic!" he exclaimed. "Why are you crying? That's your dream!"  
Her gaze fell again, and the wringing continued. "The job is in Santa Ynez."  
"California?"  
She nodded. "They need me there tomorrow."  
Bruce felt his heart stop. If he asked her to stay - begged her, if he truly did as he wished - he would be destroying her lifelong dream; if he didn't, he would lose the only woman he'd ever cared for. He stared at the ground for a while, trying to sort his thoughts. "This is your dream," he said solemnly. "And I want you to go for it."  
Her eyes, filled with tears, met his. "W-What?"  
"Go chase your dream, Syla. I love you, but I'm not letting my feelings put a stop to your dreams. You're going to California, and you're going to be big. Your name will be in the history books," he said confidently, albeit sadly.  
She pursed her lips to keep from sobbing, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, Bruce Banner," she whispered.  
"And I love you, Syla Miller. Always."

Bruce's guarded heart broke the day Syla Miller boarded the plane bound for California. Tears stained the cheeks of a man who swore he'd never open his heart to anyone. Little did he know that the tears that graced her face would only multiply in later months. Both their busy work schedules ate away at their free time, and eventually, their contact with each other was non existent.

A few years after Syla's departure, an accident turned the quiet scientist into something entirely different: the Hulk.

Meanwhile, in Santa Ynez, Syla's life changed drastically, but not because of her job. A night of passion spent with Bruce shortly before her move to California would change her world forever...


	2. Chapter 1

_I decided to throw this chapter in instead of just having Leona go straight to New York. Hopefully this will give you a bit of insight into how Leona's mind works and what her life is like pre-NY. Also, I am still adjusting to the formatting of this website. If anyone knows how to "Tab" when writing, **please message me**. I am unable to do so as of yet. Thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

~Present Day: 2013~

"Trynn! Get a move on! Dazzi and MayLynn aren't gonna wait forever!"

The blur that is my sister races out of the house, pulling a comb through her jet black hair while trying to pull her arms through the sleeves of her MCR t-shirt. A tube of her favorite red lipstick falls from the pocket of her skinny jeans, which I immediately scoop up.

"Thanks," she says, tossing the comb into her bag. "And for your information, I am perfectly on time. You wanted to be out of the house by twelve, and it's twelve on the dot."

"And now it's 12:01. Let's go," I say, climbing in the truck and starting the engine.

As we're driving down the 405 - the Los Angeles equivalent of hell - Trynn is singing along to the radio, in spite of the fact that the her singing voice sounds like a hyena's laughter. During the rare stretches of road where we aren't caught in traffic and are soaring down the highway, she sticks her upper half out the sunroof, attempting an imitation of the famous Titanic pose.

Trynn is very much like the hot June sun that is beating down on us today. She is strong and warm, and when she's around, you can feel it in your soul.

Sitting in the hellish traffic, her chocolate brown eyes are sentimental. "I'm really gonna miss this old thing. Ol' Sadie's been good to us."

"Amen to that," I say. "But Aunt Riley's going to take good care of her." When Trynn and I turned 16, our mother gave us Ol' Sadie, a green and white 1960 Ford F150. You couldn't ask for a more beautiful car! Those were the days when our biggest ambitions were to pass AP US History and survive Honors English. Now, seven years later, we've found our way out.

Living in Centroville County, the smallest town this side of the Appalachians, there isn't much to do. Maybe that's why I turned into such a bookworm. Or maybe it's because everything makes sense in books, while the real world is far more complicated. If you had the courage to brave the 405, then Los Angeles was your savior. Come Friday afternoon, if you stuck your head out the kitchen window, you'd see a line of cars heading for the highway, on their way out.

My books turned into our ticket out. My extraordinarily high grade point average enabled me to get a job in New York City. Trynn, with her larger-than-life personality and undying enthusiasm, immediately declared that she would be my roommate. "I am not getting stuck in this hellhole for the rest of my life!" she said. "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!" And really, there is no arguing with my twin sister.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Trynn asks as we make our way off the highway. "Moving to New York? No offense, Leona, but you're not exactly a 'city girl'. You read... and that's kind of it."

I stick my tongue out at her. "_Yes_, I am ready. You know how badly I want to get to New York."

"Yeah, but you want to go for smart-person-reasons, what with your job and all. I'm going to party, meet guys, and just _live._ That's part of life: letting loose, and not being afraid of what challenges might lie ahead."

"Wow, Trynn. That was surprisingly intelligent of you," I tease.

"I can be smart when I feel like it," she laughs. "I guess that's Dad's side of me shining through." The mention of Dad brings a thick blanket of silence over the car. The subject of our father is a tough one. We smile and pretend like we aren't completely terrified at the thought of seeing him again, but truth be told, we are scared out of our minds. He doesn't even know we exist, for crying out loud!

It is nearly one o'clock by the time we make it to the diner. A shrill yet endearing voice drowns out the radio, coming from a short blonde sitting out front. "WASSUP, MY BITCHES?" shouts Dazzi McClaine. Trynn doubles over laughing, face-faced and eyes shining. Stepping out of the car, Dazzi runs over to me, throwing her arms around me. "You made it!" she squeals.

"Told you they would, you spaz," smirks MayLynn, who's leaning against the doorframe of the diner. "You might be permanently behind schedule, but that doesn't mean the rest of the world is too."

"No way I'm missing this," I grin. "New York can't top this place. Diggs' Diner is the best."

"It's going to be hilarious to see those fools try, though," laughs Trynn, trying her hair back into a ponytail. Her blonde highlights shimmer in the sunlight.

Moments like this are ones I'll hold onto forever. Moments like these - when I'm surrounded by old friends and just enjoying living my life - will keep me going when I'm in New York. My boss isn't exactly going to make my life stress-free, but hell, this is the opportunity of a lifetime.

My job? An internship at SHIELD, assisting Dr. Bruce Banner and Jane Foster. Should be easy enough, right? Well, when Tony freaking Stark is your supervisor, anything is possible.

But hey, it beats being stuck in Centroville County for the rest of my life. Oh, and my father happens to be the aforementioned Bruce Banner. He just doesn't know it yet.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey there folks! So sorry I've been gone for such a long period of time! My Junior (third) year in high school has been killer. However, it is nearly over, which means I'll have much more time to write, and should be updating more regularly! **PLEASE REVIEW**. Your comments and things actually do help me write, and can even inspire new plot happenings ;) Now on with the show~

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The air is cold aboard the plane. My shield is somewhere behind me, but I do not need it now. What hope I had when I boarded the plane was lost when I realized that there was only one way to alter its trajectory. "Give me your coordinates, I'll find you a safe landing site," I hear Peggy say over the radio.

"There's not going to be a safe landing," I reply. "But I can try and force it down."

"I'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do." I can hear her worry, her panic. I feel it in my bones. Don't be scared, Peggy. I'm not worth your pain.

"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York... I've gotta put her in the water."

"Please. We have time. We can work it out."

I wait to speak, collecting my emotions. I have to be strong. For her. "Peggy?"

"I'm here."

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."

She sniffles. "Alright. A weak, next Saturday, at the Stork Club. Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late! Understood?"

The ice is in full view now. My heart is beating at a rate that would've been alarming before the serum. "You know, I still don't know how to dance."

"I'll show you how. Just be there," her voice breaks.

The countdown has begun. I have mere seconds now... "You'll have the band play somethin' slow. I'd hate to step on your-"

Pain. My thoughts come to a complete and utter halt as freezing water fills my lungs. It's so dark... I think I hear Peggy calling out to me - _Steve! Steve!_ - but I can't be sure. It's too dark, too cold. I send a prayer to God, the universe, anyone that will hear me._ Please, God, let me live._

* * *

I awake in a cold sweat. My heart is racing, the dark doing nothing to ease the icy panic coursing through my veins. "JARVIS, lights," I nearly shout. The lights immediately illuminate the room. I run a hand through my hair, which clings to me. The window draws me forward, out of bed. New York has changed so much since the 40's. There is no mistaking that I am no longer in my own time. Whispered words fall from my lips. "I'm sorry, Peggy."

_Knock knock_. "Hey, Cap. You there?"

"JARVIS, how much noise did I make in my sleep?" "Quite a bit, sir," replies the AI.

I sigh. "Let Tony in, please." "Yes, sir."

In strolls Tony Stark - genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist - a grin on his face. "Hey Capsicle. You doing alright?"

"Yeah, Tony. I'm fine. Thank you for checking in, though," I manage a grin, still attempting to calm the tremors in my hands.

"Are you sure? I could stay here for a while if you want. We could watch Wizard of Oz, and you can tell me more about how the Good Ol' Days were so much better."

I actually laugh at that. "No thank you, Tony. I ought to get dressed."

Tony arches an eyebrow. "You realize it's 3 o'clock in the morning, right Cap?"

"Oh. Well... I think I'll go train then."

"You don't want to get more sleep?" he asks.

"Tony, I was asleep for over seventy years. I've had enough sleep to last a lifetime. Literally."

That pulls a laugh from the billionaire. "Alright. Suit yourself, Spangles. Just make sure you're all dolled up by ten o'clock. We've got a new member of the Brain Squad coming bright and early." Tony had initially dubbed the scientists of Avengers Tower the 'Brain Squad' as a joke. Jane and Bruce had liked it, however, so it stuck.

"Really? What's he like?"

"It's a she, and you'll have to show up to find out," he winks, turning on his heel. "Night, Cap."

"Goodnight, Tony."

* * *

A/N:

Ten points for you if you caught the Sherlock (BBC) reference ;)

Also, if you know how to get the Tab button to work on this website, please message me. I am having formatting issues in regards to it. Thanks!


End file.
